Do you really?
by Forever.a.LostDreamer
Summary: Remus feels that Sirius doesn't love him as much as he used to.... i know it sounds pretty cliche .


"REMUS" A loud voice boomed and the dormitory door swung open. Said boy looked up from his reading to see who was trying to win his attention at the moment. What met his sight was Sirius Black standing in the dormitory's doorway and looking rather wet.

"Yes?" He inquired innocently while trying to hold back a grin.

"I will assume you have something to do with this?" He said through gritted teeth and pointed at himself. Remus decided that he was talking about how wet he was at the moment.

"What if I do?" Remus asked coyly and stood up to get a better view of Sirius's soaked appearance.

"Then I might have to teach you a few things about messing with Sirius Black." Sirius replied coolly.

"What if I don't have anything to do with this?" Remus asked and motioned up and down Sirius' body with his hand. Taking notice of how his tee shirt and jeans hugged him so tightly, as if they were a second skin.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Do you expect me to believe that you had nothing to do with this?" Sirius asked.

"No" He replied simply.

"That means you do have something to do with this?"

"Maybe" Remus said and shrugged. When in all reality he had everything to do with it.

"Explain" Sirius said.

"Well." Remus said a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "You said I couldn't pull a prank all on my own." He stated. "What I did was prove you wrong."

"I noticed." Sirius said flatly. "How did you get it to work?" He asked quickly.

"You mean my prank?" Remus asked and moved closer to Sirius.

"Yes."

"A true prankster never reveals his secrets; especially if that prankster is a marauder." Remus replied smoothly and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck. "Now why don't we get you into something warmer?" Remus said thoughtfully.

"What are you getting at my dear Remus?" Sirius asked and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist.

"I'm not getting at anything my dear Sirius." Remus replied playfully.

"Yeah right" Sirius said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Remus laughed let go of Sirius' neck spun around in his arms and snuggled up into him. Sirius smiled and put his chin on top of Remus' head. "What has gotten into you?" He asked bemused.

"You" Remus said as cutely as he could muster. Sirius let out a bark like laugh and began tickling the boy he was holding. Remus squealed in indignation and started laughing. "Not fair" Remus got out between laughs.

"I beg to differ." Sirius said and pushed Remus onto a bed. Remus looked around because he was unaware that they had even moved. Sirius leaned over him and put his hands on either side of Remus' head. "You are mine." He said and blew on Remus' face.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked, pretending to not completely comprehend.

"You aren't going anywhere tonight." Sirius answered and leaned even further down capturing Remus' lips in his own. Sirius pulled up after a minute or two and looked at Remus, who was pink in the face and panting slightly.

"S-Sirius" He said almost breathlessly. "Please" was all he could get out. Sirius smiled at the teenager somewhat below him.

"Do what?" He asked. Remus swallowed hard. Sirius smirked. "How about I do what I feel like doing unless you actually say something against it." Sirius offered and Remus scrunched up his nose, realizing Sirius was just toying with his head. "What I feel like doing right now is putting on something dry." Sirius said matter of fact like and stood up. Remus sat up and let out a small noise against what Sirius had just said and done. Sirius looked over his shoulder to see Remus. "You are so fun to tease lovely." Sirius coed and picked up some clothes to change into. Remus pouted from his place on the bed. "Mad at me now are you?" He asked playfully.

"Mad no, but offended yes." Remus said stiffly and positioned himself so his back was to Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes and changed his clothes. He then silently walked over to where Remus lay and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Rem" Sirius said and rolled Remus over so he could see his face. "You know me, or at least you should." Remus glared at Sirius. "Remus" He said defensively.

"No!" Remus said stubbornly and shoved Sirius out of the way. He then sat up and walked over to another bed.

"What did I do?" Sirius said in frustration.

"Sirius" He said and turned his back to him.

"Remus, explain to me please." Sirius said. "Remus" He whispered.

"Sirius, just go" Remus snapped. Sirius growled at him.

"Tell me what the hell I did to piss you off?" He practically yelled at the boy only a few beds away from him.

"So many things" Remus blurted before he could stop himself. Sirius froze, something dawning on him with Remus' recent behavior.

"Where did I go wrong with us?" Remus turned back around to see Sirius, his eyes dark and clouded. Remus bit his bottom lip.

"You never went wrong, you just stopped trying." Remus explained his voice almost inaudible. Sirius didn't say anything, he just kept his focus on Remus, and he didn't even dare himself to blink.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Remus flinched, his voice was about as cold as his eyes. "How can you say I'm not trying when I'm right here?" He went on his voice hard. Remus raised an eyebrow, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Sirius Black" Remus said, trying to keep his voice steady. He shook his head and walked over and sat down across from the boy he loved. "You were constantly by my side, sneaking into my bed, holding me close, glaring at anyone who ever dared to check me out, I was yours." Remus said. "Then, you were always teasing me, testing me, and if anyone looked at me you would just chuckle and put your arm around my waist. I went from being the person you loved, to being the thing you loved." Remus explained his voice hurt and strong. "Sirius, I want you and I want to be yours in every way possible" He continued his voice gaining more passion. "I love you and you know that, and all I know is you did love me. What I want and need is your love; even an ounce of something real like when it all started would make me the happiest person alive." Remus finished.

Sirius didn't say a thing but he put his hand on the back of Remus' neck and clashed their mouths together. Remus gasped, shocked by the move and Sirius took that chance to slip his tongue into Remus' mouth. Remus let his eyes fall shut and one hand moved to tangle itself into Sirius' hair and the other to rest on his cheek. Sirius put his free hand on Remus' hip and pulled him across the bed to be flush against him, intensifying the kiss. He could feel Remus' tongue fight against his own and couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth. The two slowly began to pull away. Remus opened his mouth, but Sirius placed a finger over his mouth to silence him. Remus closed his mouth, watching Sirius very closely. "I was stupid" Sirius said. "I should have done something when I first thought something was wrong instead of just watching. And I swear I never stopped loving you, although I must admit I went too far in making sure you were mine." Sirius said. Remus blinked and nodded, he looked down, completely unable to think of a single thing to say. "Remus look at me" Sirius begged. Remus looked up, his eyes locking with Sirius' deep slate ones, filled with hurt, concern, and passion. "I know I screwed up and I'll walk out of this right now, if you want me to."

"NO!" Remus shrieked. His hand clamped over his mouth, not expecting his response to be so loud. "Sirius, us" He paused and grabbed his hand. "Our relationship is the best thing that has happened in my life" He said his eyes shining. Sirius smiled and squeezed Remus' hand.

"Remy, my Remy do you forgive me?" He asked pulling the puppy dog eyes on him. Remus kissed his cheek.

"Maybe" He concluded.

"Maybe" Sirius reiterated. His voice covered in exasperation. "What do you want me to do? Shout to all of Hogwarts that you are the most important person to me on the planet?" He asked.

"Everyone knows that, no need to go shouting it." Remus replied.

"Then what?" Sirius asked, determined to figure out what he could do.

"Quit being a prat" He said. Sirius blinked. "Yeah, being a prat is part of who you are." Remus continued.

"Hey!"

"It's true and you know it" Sirius only pouted at Remus who ruffled his hair. Remus smiled and moved so he was sitting on Sirius' lap. "How about we settle on you kissing me like you just did and go from there" Remus purred in his ear. Sirius grinned from ear to ear and complied with Remus' request easily.


End file.
